Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a nonvolatile memory device and an erase method thereof.
A semiconductor memory device may be volatile (hereinafter, referred to as a volatile memory device) or nonvolatile (hereinafter, referred to as a nonvolatile memory device). A nonvolatile memory device retains contents stored therein even at power-off. Data stored in the nonvolatile memory device is permanent or reprogrammed according to fabrication technology used. Nonvolatile memory devices are used for program and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.